Another Wonderful Life of Puppyshipping
by Sickofwriting
Summary: The tale of the marriage between Seto and Joey is told. Sequel to The Happiest Day of Seto Kaiba's Life. It can stand on its own, though. Bad jokes, gay marriage, and YGOTAS references.
1. Chapter 1

**Ore-sama: Today, Seto and Joey are my beeyotches! Here are a bunch of stories about Seto's and Joey's married life! Also, the joke about Seto Kaiba's smile shall be abbreviated into a dead puppy count instead of a full dialogue every single time he smiles. That's what I told myself, and then I said to a friend "Do you think I should do a dead puppy count or an actual dialogue for every dead puppy? I should do the dialogue? Thanks, that helped me settle it."**

**Warning: Bad humor, old jokes, shonen-ai, and tame-ish fangirl fantasies(No lemons. I'm trying to stay within the site rules, even if they are somewhat ridiculous.)! Also, this can stand on its own, but if you want the story of how Seto and Joey got married, please read The Happiest Day of Seto Kaiba's Life. There are extremely obvious song parodies in this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Yugioh would've had this song in at least one episode: /watch?v=okqEVeNqBhc (It's on youtube)**

* * *

Chapter 1- Seto tries to have a sense of humor.

"Honey, I'm home!" Seto Kaiba called out.  
"Hey, Seto! Welcome home!" Joey grinned. Seto smiled at his husband.

**The screams of an extremely American villain rang throughout America.**  
**"Nooooo! My puppy died... In America!" Bandit Keith cried.**

"So, how did the business meeting go?" Joey asked.  
"Pretty well. I tried that 'having a sense of humor' thing you spoke of. It went over surprisingly well." Seto sighed.  
"What did you do?"  
"I rickrolled the business partners. Apparently some of them are happy with my taste."  
Joey burst into laughter. "Honey, that wasn't what I meant when I said to try to have a sense of humor, but that's still pretty funny!"  
"Well, could you make dinner tonight? I'm exhausted." Seto requested.  
"Okay, babe. I'll start in just a minute." Joey said, then he kissed Seto. Seto responded with a lot more enthusiasm than Joey expected, knocking Joey backwards.  
"Mmm... Mmm!" Joey moaned.  
"Geez, would you two get a room?" Mokuba snapped.  
"Shut up, Mokuba! Get out, or I'll eat your bunny and squash your tarantula!" Seto replied. To say he was annoyed would be the understatement of the millennium. Nobody interrupted him when he was having his time with his puppy.  
"But Seto-!" Mokuba started, but he realized it was futile "You know what!? Whatever!" He yelled, then proceeded to stomp away.  
"Nyeh? Is he PMS-ing or somethin'?" Joey asked.  
"Could be."  
"Well, I'm gonna go make dinner now."  
"Okay."

"Hey, Mokuba." Joey said calmly. He had decided to bring Mokuba's food up directly to his room. Joey did feel pity for the poor kid- he knew very well what it was like to be on the wrong end of Seto's temper.  
"What do you want?" Mokuba snapped.  
"Come on, kid, ya gotta eat." Joey replied, letting himself into Mokuba's room.  
"Oh. Thanks..." Mokuba sighed.  
"So, what's eatin' at you?" Joey asked.  
"Ever since you got married to my big brother, he spends even less time with me than he did before! I'm not mad at you, it's just..." Mokuba trailed off.  
"Mokuba, Seto really does love you. He's just forced to say heartless things by raving fangirls. I'll try to talk him into spending more time with you, though." Joey smiled at the grateful look on Mokuba's face.  
"Thanks Joey!" Mokuba grinned widely.  
"Well, I'm off. Bring the plate downstairs when you're done." Joey stood up and left the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Hey, Seto." Joey said as he came down the stairs.  
"So? What did Mokuba say?" Seto asked. Just as Joey said, Seto really did care for Mokuba, somewhere very deep inside. Somewhere very VERY deep inside.  
"He says you should spend more time with him. Hows about you two go out and do something together on Sunday? And I'm not asking, I'm telling." Joey commanded.  
"Yes, dear." Seto said.

_Later, at the amusement park..._

"So, where should we go first?" Joey asked. He ended up coming along to pacify any fights that might occur.  
"Let's go on the spinning cups!" Mokuba said excitedly. Joey gave Seto a glare that very obviously said "Don't argue with him." Seto smiled at Joey's concern.

**"My puppy died! This is so un-fabulous!" Maximillion Pegasus cried effeminately.**  
**"Mr. Pegasus sir, should we buy you a new puppy?" A nameless henchman asked.**  
**"I have a better idea..." Pegasus grinned, then he began to laugh maniacally.**

"Whee!" Mokuba laughed as he rapidly spun the spinning cups.  
"Nyeheheheh!" Joey joined in on the laughter.  
"Mmn." Seto grunted. He smiled as he watched Mokuba and Joey playing together so well.

**"MY PUPPY DIED. OH WELL, THIS PUPPY DOESN'T DESERVE A SPOT IN MY HOUSE, BUT HE MIGHT MAKE A GOOD COASTER FOR MY DRINK!" Esper Roba yelled. He, like Jack Atlas, preferred yelling to talking like regular people.**

"Alright, let's go on the Hurricane next!" Mokuba pointed to a gigantic ride that spun the riders round and round right round like a record baby, that ride spun them round and round.  
Seto smiled. The Hurricane was one of his favorite ride.

**"I'm afraid we'll have to remove your breasts, Miss Valentine. It's all necrotic flesh." The doctor informed Mai Valentine.**  
**"What does that mean?" Mai asked.**  
**"In other words, your puppies have died." He said.**

"Nyehhh! This is fun!" Joey yelled as he spun. Mokuba screamed and giggled throughout the entire ride. Seto laughed out of joy.

**"Hey Weevil, lookit! It's a dead puppy. Huhuhuh..." Rex said.**  
**"Heheheh... Cool." Weevil sniggered.**

The day ended with a very happy family, and puppy carnage. It was a wonder that there were any puppies left alive after this day. Mokuba's request had been fulfilled, and holy crap I forgot to make this about Seto's sense of humor. I'll finish that joke tomorrow.

* * *

**Ore-sama: I have started a list of characters whose puppies Seto's smile has killed, just to avoid repeats! So, let me know if the joke has gone stale, and if I should start something else, and most importantly review! I beg of you! Was this a good idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ore-sama: Today, the chapter nobody has been waiting for! At least if the reviews are any indication... That's right, it's all about Seto Kaiba's sense of humor today! Also, I released a PSU fanfic, so if you played PSU AOTI, you should totally read it! If you didn't, then it might be somewhat confusing. This shall be somewhat disconnected... I apologize deeply in advance.**

**Warning: Homosexual relationships, Seto Kaiba shall smile, and there will be bad jokes! I think I might run out of characters whose puppies HAVEN'T died... Oh well, next chapter, the poor creatures will get a break, as the next chapter will have Mokuba as its star! Ooh, and I'm in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! If I did, I would've started writing Yugioh slash fanfic a long time ago.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Seto Kaiba's sense of humor part 2

When Joey sat down at the table, he heard a loud farting noise. Seto and Mokuba both laughed hysterically.

**"BRAINS!" Zombie Boy cried by the corpse of a puppy that had just died from mysterious causes.**

"What da hell, Seto? That's so immature." Joey said, as he dug into breakfast.  
"Oh come on, Joey! It was totally funny!" Seto replied.  
"I just think it's funny because my brother did it!" Mokuba exclaimed.  
"Shut up, Mokuba!" Joey and Seto said in unison.

"Seto, dat flower really doesn't go with your outfit. It looks so cheap!" Joey said as he groomed Seto for the day.  
"Yeah, but guess what?" Seto winked creepily.  
"Nyeh?" Joey asked. Water squirted out of the flower and got Joey right in the eye. Seto giggled, a very strange sight indeed.

**"My puppy died! How is this possible considering that he is a denizen of the virtual world?" Noah cried.**

"Ow! Seto, dat hurt!" Joey exclaimed. He was started to regret ever saying anything about Kaiba's sense of humor.  
"Sorry, puppy. I didn't mean to get you in the eye." Seto said as he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and dried off his annoyed lover.  
"Nyeh... I guess it's okay... As long as you never do dat again!" Joey scolded.  
"Yes, dear." Seto replied.

"Hey, Yug'. What's crack-a-lackin'?" Joey asked. He had ended up going over to Yugi's shop while Mokuba and Seto were out of the house.  
"Not much. Business has been going fairly steadily." Yugi answered, "How's it going with Kaiba?"  
"It's been kinda annoying lately. I told Seto da other day dat he needs to have a better sense of humor, and now he won't stop playin' practical jokes on me!" Joey complained, "Don' get me wrong or nothin', I'm still happy wit' him, I'm just irritated with this whole thing. In fact, you could even call it Rage. Rage originating in-" Joey started to say, but Yugi quickly cut him off, saying "Yes, yes, Brooklyn Rage, we all know.'  
"Aw, Yug'! You can't cut me off in the middle of my-!"  
"Hey Joey, guess what?"  
"Nyeh?"  
"Shut up!" Yugi laughed at Joey's face.  
"Hah... Well, I should probably go back home now. Mokuba should be gettin' back in 'bout half an hour. See ya later, Yug'!"  
"See ya!" Yugi replied, waving good bye as Joey left.

Joey was humming his theme while cleaning up in general when Mokuba got home.  
"Hey, squirt." Joey said while polishing one of the statues.  
"Hi Joey! I'm going to go hide in my room now." Mokuba said before charging up the stairs. Joey didn't bother asking why Mokuba did this- he really didn't care. Joey finished polishing the statue, and moved into the kitchen. He prepared some snacks for Mokuba, and brought them upstairs.  
"Hey, Moku?" Joey asked, knocking on the door.  
"Hey Joey. Come on in." Mokuba replied. Joey opened the door and went into the room.  
"Here. I made you some snacks." Joey said, and he gave the food to Mokuba.  
"Thanks." Mokuba said. He started eating, and Joey knew that was the signal to leave.  
"Bring the plate down later, okay?" Joey said as he closed the door.

Joey shuffled through a stack of legal papers. He groaned in annoyance.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Seto announced as he came inside with a broad smile on his face.

**"Hey ocean, honey? The puppy died. I know you really loved him, but... I hope we can get through this together. Ocean? Dear? Why do you never answer me?"**

"Hey, babe. Can you pass me a pen?" Joey requested.  
"Sure." Seto said, and he procured a pen from his pocket. He handed it to Joey. Joey clicked the pen, and a painful jolt ran through his hand.  
"OW!" He cried, dropping the pen, "Seto!"  
"So-sorry..." Seto stammered, and he tried to hide his grin.

**"Achk! My virtual puppy died! Damn you, Seto!" I yelled at my computer, "I will make you PAY, you bastard! Forget Brooklyn Rage, I have AnchoRAGE!"**

"Seto, just stop with the pranks! It ain't funny, it's just annoyin' as hell! This was not what I meant when I said to try to have a sense of humor! Just stop. Forget everything I said about trying to have a sense of humor." Joey Brooklyn Raged.  
"Sorry babe... I didn't realize it annoyed you that much... Will you forgive me?" Seto begged.  
"Okay. But you're not getting any tonight!" Joey grinned.  
"What!? Come on, pup, please?"  
"No."  
"But-"  
"Hey, Seto?"  
"What?"  
"Shut up!"  
Mokuba silently watched and giggled from afar...

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Phew! That took much longer than I expected! Next time, Mokuba gets his very own chapter! Please review! If you do, I will read your stories! At least some of them! This was also a lot shorter than I thought it was... Oh well...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ore-Sama: So, for decency's sake, I'm going to say that Mokuba is 16 in this story. It's not too unreasonable, because when you consider that Joey and Kaiba have been dating for a few years, then got married, and this part of the story takes part long after everyone has settled down, Mokuba should be aging! He's not Ash Ketchum, after all. You know, if you people want something in particular, (like for me to stop or continue) you could leave a review or something... *hint hint* So, today's chapter is from Mokuba's POV! I'll mark all of the third person POV in bold. Let me say in advance that I did actually like GX. And when I say I liked GX, I mean I liked the characters. There was so much filler that I didn't get past episode 50 or 60 or so.**

**Disclaimer: Traumatized little brothers, stale jokes, motorcycles and implied hard-core yaoi.**

**Warning: I do not own Yugioh or a puppy.**

* * *

And now for something completely different.

Chapter 3- Mokuba stays with the Pharaoh

"Bro? Are you in there?" I asked. Nobody answered, so I opened the door to my big brother's room, and there they were, right in the middle of doing it. Joey was wearing a kinky dog costume with a leash, and Seto was doing all sorts of weird things with the leash.  
"Mo-Mokuba!?" Joey noticed me first, and turned 50 shades of red.  
"Oh god, I-I-I'm sorry!" I said before slamming the door shut and running down to the tv room. I turned the tv on, and tried to find something, anything to keep my mind off of what I had just seen. Nothing worked, so I left a note letting Joey and Seto know that I was headed off to Yugi's place, and not to worry about me. I ran over to the garage, got onto my motorcycle, put my helmet on, and rode all the way to Yugi's house. I got off of my motorcycle, turned it off, and I knocked on the door of the game shop. Yugi opened the door.  
"Oh, Mokuba! What are you doing here?" Yugi greeted me.  
"Umm... Yugi? Can I stay here for a while?" I asked him.  
"Sure, Mokuba." Yugi smiled, then let me in. It's kind of nice when I don't feel guilt after making someone smile. I'm fully aware that whenever my big brother smiles, a puppy dies...  
"Mas- oh, we have company." The Pharaoh said.  
"Wait, Pharaoh? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"  
"Well, basically, he went through the wheel of reincarnation and got reincarnated into this incarnation of himself." Yugi explained.  
"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm not evem going to question that. I've seen official movies that make less sense, so whatever." I shrugged.  
"Good attitude!" The Pharaoh grinned.  
"So what should I call you now? I mean, I can't keep on calling you 'Pharaoh', after all!" I asked.  
"You can just call me Atem." The Pharaoh said.  
"Atem, then!"

**"I'm going over to Yugi's house for a little bit. Don't worry about me. Love, Mokuba" Seto read the note that Mokuba had left on the table.**  
**"Poor kid..." Joey said. The two had heard Mokuba leaving, and since they knew that they were all alone, Joey hadn't bothered to change into a decent outfit.**  
**"At least he still doesn't know about that one time..." Seto thanked his lucky stars that Mokuba didn't know about some very dirty things that had taken place on that couch.**  
**"Well, let's play some card games." Joey suggested.**

"So, why did you want to stay here so suddenly?" Yugi asked me.  
"Um... Welll... I needed to ask my brother about something, so I went up to his room. I knocked, but I didn't hear anything, so I figured it was safe, but..." I started blushing furiously.  
"They were going at it like rabbits?" Atem finished my thought.  
"Atem!" Yugi scolded.  
"What?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Well, want to play a children's trading card game?" Yugi asked.  
"Sure! You have Pokemon cards, right?" I asked. I wasn't very good at Duel Monsters, but I'm amazing at the Pokemon trading card game.  
"Um... No..." Yugi admitted.  
"What? What kind of game shop are you running? Not having Pokemon cards..." I cried.

_I walked around the mansion, looking for my brother. I found him, and he turned to me and smiled. "Seto!" I cried happily, and I ran towards him. Suddenly, he was naked, and Joey was sitting on his lap, wearing that dog costume._  
_"Shut up Mokuba!" He yelled. I ran, but a bunch of floating heads followed me wherever I ran._  
_"God, I don't want to be in a bad spinoff series!" I cried, remembering that one scene from GX._

I woke up with a start.  
"Are you okay, Mokuba? You were screaming about bad anime spinoffs. Did you have a dream about Yugioh ZeXal?" Yugi asked.  
"No, I had a dream, and I saw my brother and Joey, and the floating heads from that one episode of GX started chasing me around.  
"Oh. That sucks. Well, Atem's making pancakes. Do you want some?" Yugi asked.  
"Pancakes?" I felt my eyes grow larger than dinner plates.  
"Heheh! I'll take that as a yes." Yugi giggled.

I practically ran to the kitchen.  
"Somebody's hungry!" Atem laughed. He served up some pancakes, and we all dug in.  
"So, how long do you plan to stay here?" Yugi asked. I looked down, not quite sure how to answer.  
"I-I don't know yet..." I sighed.  
"Okay. But you can't stay here forever, okay?" Yugi told me.  
"I know that! I just... I need my space from my brother, that's all..."  
"Wow. That completely contradicts what happened in the first chapter." The Pharaoh said, smashing the 4th wall into pieces.  
"Yeah, but that was different!" I protested.  
"Well, whatever. But you still have to go to school."  
"What is this... school you speak of?" I asked.  
"Don't play that game with me. Now, off with you! Get!" Atem shooed me away.

"Now, I have called this fabuloous council together to discuss something of the utmost importance!" Pegasus announced, "That being Kaiba-boy's smile!"  
"Kaiba's smile killed Mr. Woofums!" Marik cried.  
"And he killed my wife's puppy!" Mako added.  
"He killed mine all the way dead! I couldn't do anything for it, despite how sexy I am!" Duke included.  
"All right, gentleman and lady, we get it already. The real problem here is what can we do about it?" Pegasus smacked his hands down on the table in a very fabulous manner.  
"I have an idea..." The amazing super ultra great delicious wonderful angel eternal pure fresh elegant awesome hyper miracle sweet gorgeous beautiful spank-my-ass and call me Susie fanfic writer known as Ore-Sama spoke up, "How about we use the crossover plot device? We can gather up the millennium items and use them to cross dimensions into the xxxHolic world, where we can have the space-time witch Yuko Ichihara attempt to help us out."  
"That's absolutely shameless! But, desperate times call for desparate measures..." Pegasus sighed.  
"So, until next time, folks!"

* * *

**Ore-Sama: This was incredibly shameless! Well, there's an actual story development! Huzzah! \o/ Also, I am editing princessbarb21's story Secret Desires, which is an epicly awesome puppyshipping story. Now, let me know via review what you think the main characters should give up to Yuko! Otherwise, I shall be cruel and merciless! Lastly, the first person to tell me all of the Harvest Moon references in this fanfic (hint: there are only two intentional ones) shall be in the story. Unless it's Slenderman.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ore-Sama: So, I decided to wait a while to write this to see if anybody had any opinions on this, and then I got writer's block. So here you have it. The horrifically shameless parody. If you were offended by the crossover plot device, get out before it's too late. It will get more shameless. By the way, this story is nearing its end. Also, the 'h' in 'nyehing' is silent. Sorry that it's so late, but on the bright side, it's early! It's like, nearly 7:00 AM here...**

**Warning: Rule-screwing, etc.**  
**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah don't sue me bro!**

* * *

Chapter 4- The Sacrifice

"I'm home!" Mokuba announced as he entered his 'humble' abode.  
"Oh, Mokuba! What made you come back?" Joey nyeh'd.  
"Well, I found out about some very freaky things that go on between Yugi and the Pharaoh... Don't ask." Mokuba sighed.  
"Nyeh! Too much information!"  
"Oh? Mokuba's back?" Kaiba came down the stairs.  
"Big brother!" Mokuba cried happily.  
"Shut up Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled.  
"But big brother!"  
"Shut up, or I'll feed your bunny to your tarantula and then pit your scorpion against your tarantula!"  
"But Seto, you never got me any of-"  
"Mokuba, it's best to know when to quit..." Joey murmured.  
"I guess." Mokuba sighed.

**"Alright, who here is somebody that Kaiba-boy actually likes enough to listen to?" Pegasus asked, only to be greeted by the sound of crickets.**  
**"Well, I'm best friends with his husband!" Yugi jumped in.**  
**"Good enough. Now, let's review the game plan..." Pegasus grinned evilly.**

"Well, it's good ta have ya back, Mokuba. Seto thinks so too, he just won't admit it." Joey grinned.  
"Shut up, Whe-"  
"Shut your face, Seto!"  
"But-"  
"No."  
"But I-!"  
"No."  
"But-!"  
"NO! And that's final!"  
"Okay..." Seto couldn't help but grin at the Joey's attitude.

**"The puppy died, the puppy died!" Maru and Moro spun around in a circle, mourning the death of Yuko's puppy. Meanwhile, Yuko laid down on her couch, murmuring something about "hitsuzen", whatever the hell that is.**

"So..." Mokuba sighed.  
"Even though the author already did the joke about literally searching for the plot, she never published that because the story sucked so much she couldn't look at it anymore after reading it, so it's okay for us to hunt for the plot." Joey nyeh'd at the 4th wall. The doorbell rang, and Joey went to the door, nyehing "I'll get it!"  
He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his best friend.  
"Yug'! Man, I'm glad to see you! Come on in!" Joey grinned. Normally he would've asked why Yugi had come to the mansion, but Joey was too fed up with Mokuba and Seto's bickering to care.  
"Thanks." Yugi said politely and entered.  
"Why are you here, wimp?" Seto grunted at Yugi.  
"I came." Yugi paused, waiting for a reaction that he didn't get "To the mansion to give you this." He held out a mirror that was edged in horrifically gaudy decorations.  
"What is it?" Mokuba asked.  
"It's a mirror, obviously." Seto snorted at Mokuba's moronic question.  
"And it does this!" Yugi grinned, and the a blinding beam of light came from the mirror and swallowed the four.

"Ow... My ass hurts..." Joey groaned. He looked around. He was in a large Japanese-style house, and there was a tall woman with incredibly large breasts standing in front of him.  
"Who are you?" Joey asked.  
"I am Ichihara Yuko. And you?" Her voice resonated.  
"I'm Joey Wheeler. How did I get here?" Joey wondered.  
"Well, you must have some sort of wish that you want fulfilled. Now, what is it that your heart desires?" Yuko leaned down to his level.  
"I don't want nothing that I don't already have." Joey said, looking her straight in the eye.  
"Well, maybe it's one of your friends that has a wish that he needs granting, then." Yuko said and stood up, "Watanuki!" She called.  
"What is it this time!?" Watanuki whined.  
"Bring these three inside." Yuko commanded.  
"But Yuko..." Watanuki protested, but gave it up, "Okay..."  
"Here, I'll help you! A-nyeh!" Joey said as he heaved Seto up.  
"Oh, thanks!" Watanuki grinned as he picked Mokuba up. Joey and Watanuki got the three boys inside, and Watanuki fetched some tea for Joey.  
"Thank you..." Joey smiled at the boy.  
"No problem!" Watanuki grinned arrogantly.

"Ugh... My head is killing me!" Seto groaned.  
"That's what she said!" Mokuba laughed at his joke.  
"Shut up, Mokuba!" Seto yelled.  
"Good to see you're awake. Now, what is your wish?" Yuko asked.  
"Me? I'm Seto motherfucking Kaiba! There is nothing that you could give me that I can't get on my own!" Seto laughed.  
"Oh really? If that is so, then how are you here? Only people who have a wish can come here. So, what is your wish?" Yuko asked once again.  
"Big brother? What about what happens whenever you smile?" Mokuba theorized.  
"What do you mean by that?" Yuko and Seto asked simultaneously.  
"Well, whenever you smile, a puppy dies! Maybe that's your wish?" Mokuba explained.  
"Wouldn't I know if that happened every time I smiled?" Seto asked, puzzled.  
"Come to think of it, weren't there a bunch of puppies that died from mysterious causes the day you proposed to me, babe?" Joey realized.  
"Yeah, but that's not..." Seto's eyes grew wide when he realized the truth. It was his fault. It was all his fault. He might not have felt so bad, but the fact that he didn't even realize what he was doing- that was a blow to his ego.  
"I can fix that... For a price. That." Yuko said, pulling a Blue-Eyes White Dragon card out of Seto's pocket.  
"No! I can't give you that..." Seto begged, leaving Joey, Mokuba, and Yugi in shock. Mokuba and Yugi had never seen Seto beg, and Joey had only seen Seto begging while the two were in bed.  
"Seto... Please. You have two more, and it's not like you duel anymore." Joey requested.  
"When you say it like that, I guess I have no choice. Take the card, if you can do what you say that you can." Seto sighed. Yuko grinned, and chanted a spell that Seto couldn't understand because he doesn't speak Japanese. A veil of light surrounded Seto, and the next thing he knew, he was in bed with Joey.  
'Was that all just a dream...?' Seto wondered. Only time could tell...

* * *

**Ore-Sama: That's all for today folks... Whew, sorry that this took me so long. Next chapter will probably be the last one, so I shall post all of my thank you notes there. It feels so weird... Anyways, I am working on a GX fanfic right now, so look forward to it. It will be more of a comedy than a parody, though, but at least I won't be stuck scraping through the back of my head for funny references! Damn, before this chapter, I had a perfect 3333 words for this story, in 3 chapters. Did you know that 3 is Tesla's favorite number? That automatically makes 3 a cool number. Well, it's dinnertime as I'm writing this, so good-bye for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ore-Sama: The final installment of this horrible series made up of jokes that aren't funny anymore. Enjoy your crappy Yugioh fanfic after this important list of the sponsors.**  
**Made possible by:**  
**princessbarb21**  
**4fireking**  
**Blithe the perock**  
**Dazed Ryo**  
**Guest**  
**Usearki**  
**PartheniaTargaryen**  
**hiruma14**  
**Ajbru**  
**bkcgirl**  
**Naiah94**  
**Wolfstar90**  
**MissVipera**  
**AltonBlack**  
**supersteffy**  
**dancing elf**  
**randomgirl 40**  
**loulabelle90**  
**GirlsRule2013**  
**LaLaLaLoud**  
**JackSelket**  
**And the rest of my readers. I love you all, and reading this list of people who have reviewed, favorited, followed, and PMed me about my works makes me incredibly happy. By the way, if you review, I will update this list and add you to the list.**

* * *

Chapter 5- So long and thanks for all of the love!

"Seto..." Joey sighed, "It's so weird to think about it... Even confronted with reality like I am right now, I still can't believe..."  
"Wheeler, stop acting like someone died! I don't normally care when you're being rude, but we're at a wedding right now!" Kaiba snapped quietly at Joey.  
"Sorry, babe..." Joey grinned sheepishly. Many years had passed, and so many wonderful things had happened, but very few were as strange as what was happening now- Mokuba was getting married. When our heroes landed in that alternate dimension, Mokuba had taken quite the liking to that Watanuki boy, and used the dimensional mirror frequently to visit the whiny snot. The actual wedding was over, but the wedding party was still going on...  
"This... It's just like a really weird fanfic..." Joey laughed.  
"It really is..." Mokuba sighed while munching on some of the snacks.  
"It was weird standing up there! It was like a bunch of people were staring angrily at me..." Watanuki whined.  
"Bitch, that's nothing. We were the first gay marriage in Japan, not to mention that I, a dirt poor kid from a crappy situation was marrying Seto motherfucking Kaiba, whose situation needed no explanation! It was a pain in the ass keeping the paparazzi out. We didn't succeed, but at least we didn't have tons of photographers and reporters flooding the wedding hall!" Joey grinned fondly at the memories.  
"Wow... That sounds horrible!" Watanuki sympathized.  
"It wasn't..." Seto shook his head.  
"Yup. Even if he hasn't admitted it in public since we got married, I know that Seto loves me, and I love him."  
"I have been made intimately aware of that fact..." Mokuba shuddered at the yromems. (.hack reference ftw!)  
_**"SHUT UP MOKUBA!"**_ Seto's voice echoed throughout the universe.

* * *

**Ore-Sama: Well, it was short but sweet. I love you all, and you should look up "ShadyVox and xthedarkone drunk on BlogTV" on Youtube. It's hilarious. That is all! I LOVE YOU ALL! *sniffle***


End file.
